Living Nightmares Roleplay
This roleplay is based off of a story written by Mudkip. It includes many characters - if you want your cat to be added into the plot, please contact her. * '''Please note: '''This is only a '''temporary RP' and will not affect the Clans. This is only for fun. *'' Characters *Nightshadow *Foxstar *Flash *Virus *Other characters that nobody cares 'bout d8 Roleplay I slid down the hallway, half nervous- but at the same time excited. I'm Night. So, i was looking for my sister, Fox. She's a quiet-type orangish she-cat with black marks. Well, she can be the quiet type. I waited for her right next to the blue-ish doors, and I had suspected maybe, maybe Fox was still being tested- or part of what I did today with the scientests, a experiment called cloning. I waited patiently for the humans to walk out, and once they did, Fox would follow straight behind them. Eventually, they did, and just as I had said- Fox padded right out pas- or wait. That wasn't Fox, So I was right again. Fox was cloned. I heard a growl as the other cat padded behind the scientests, like it was the only thing that deserved to live on Earth. I snorted in reply, sort of. You want a challenge? I bared my teeth. I know challenge. As I thought about the mysterious cat, I heard a thud coming from inside the room. "Fox!" I smiled. "Hi, Night. How'd it go today?" The bright she-cat sat down beside me. I noticed something different about her- but what? "Just fine; You?" "Ah! They gave me this. Eh, I think it was called a necklace?" She held up a thin, brown strap hanging from her neck. It had a tiny sign in the shape of a circle, then a up-side down Y. "But after that, they talked about what happened if I took it off! But what harm could it do?" She ripped of the necklace and laughed. "It's not even useful! But I like it. I might just keep it." Suddenly, I saw the sudden burst of light coming from the Y-thingy. "Put it back on!" I screeched, and she reached for the 'necklace' and put it back around her neck. "Weird. Anyways, I wonder when we will get out of this odd place." You mean the science lab? "You know, it's a science lab. Feels like instead of giving you the shots that make you feel smarter, you get the... uh, dumbness shots." I laughed at my silly sister, and she smiled and rolled her eyes. She would learn. "And maybe we don't have to wait for a way out; we could find our way out of this lab!" "Huh?" "Like a window. A door, you know!" "Oh. Well, let's take a look. She got up and almost stepped a paw, ready to run through the lab. "Hey! Just walk, alright? We don't need to alert everyone, okay? We're old enough to act like we know what we're doing." "Fine!" She then padded off with a slower walking pace then usual. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes she really knew how to be a smart aleck. "Come on, Night. We have some testing we need to catch up on." Fox said, trying to speak a calm, gentle, full-grown cat voice. I snorted a little. "Focus." I looked around and saw a window. I crouched down and leaped at the windowsill. Geez, I'm smaller than I thought I was... Night clawed at the windowsill with desperation, trying to sink her claws deep enough into it. Tired of clawing, she just pushed herself with all her might, and pushed also her hind legs forward. Too tired to check if it was open the normal way, she just batted a paw at the window. It wasn't opened. Oh well, maybe tomorrow. She was too tired to climb up another window. She jumped down, thinking, Getting down is certainly eaiser than getting up. She sighed and saw Fox as she lie down on the floor. She doesn't even look tired. Lazy bones. She sighed. Sometimes it was hard to believe they were actually sisters. She nudged her sister. "Mmmmpffffh." Night rolled her eyes. She would just leave Fox all alone, sleeping on the floor. That would teach her to be lazy. Night padded off, head high. Maybe I did learn something today. Just because Fox is my sister, it doesn't mean I need to treat her like without her, I can't survive. Words of wisdom.